Fear
by Dk24
Summary: Well not to good at doing a summary...but Zack and Cody get lost in the woods Zack barely makes it out alive. Will Cody make it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do NOT own TSL this goes for all chapters of this story!

Alright this is my first fan fic story hope you guys like it!

special thanks to the fan fic writer Suspension

And sorry if my punctuation isn't so well but I will try my best (no insults!). And make some mistakes… I have a learning disability but I love to write! Sooo here we go!

" I've got to find some help" Zack says to himself barely able to stand up stumbling over himself. The cold breeze blows through the holes in his shirt and shorts. A passing car drives by him splashing water over him.

"Thanks a lot!" Zack says just then he slips and lands hard on the pavement. He looks at a car in the distance as it gets closer he notices its some kind of black SUV he stands up slowly and starts to wave his arms in the air.

"Oh god please let this be help." he says as the exhaustion is starting to take its toll on him. The black SUV seems to be slowing down.

"Oh please help me!" he says as it starts to slow down more and pull off the road. With the last little energy he runs to the now recognized ford and as he got closer a man steps out wearing a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt.

Zack collapses to his knees a few feet away looking around him. Nothing but trees both sides of the road they seem to go on forever. Looking up at the sky feels the warm on his dirty and scratched and bruised face. The guy from the ford runs up to him.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" said the man

Zack didn't know what to say the memories of the past days have been the most terrifying days of his and Cody's Life. He says whatever comes to his mouth.

"Bear, Cody, Monsters in human form…" Zack manages to gasp out.

"What's you name? can you tell me your name?"

"Zack…Martin"

Don't worry Zack I work for the FBI your mom and us have been looking for you for a long the past five days. Come with me I'll take you to your mother" The man says looking at Zack's blood and dirt stained shirt.

"I don't think I have enough energy to walk any further." Zack says losing more energy with each word he says.

"That's fine" the agent says picking him up and carrying him back to the ford. Letting Zack stand for a moment opens the door and helps him into the backseat . Zack gets in as the agent shuts the door. Zack watches as he gets into the driver seat and starts the SUV.

"where going to get you back to your mom soon okay?" the agent says turning around and travels back to where he came from.

"where is your brother why wasn't he with you?" the agent asks. As Zack is looking out the window.

"The bear…the monsters in human form….hurt…bad I had to leave him I didn't want to but I had get help…" I DIDN'T WANNA LEAVE HIM THERE! I WANTED TO STAY WITH HIM!" as his voice gets softer again" didn't.. want…to leave.." Zack says as he bursting into a crying rage.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews glad you guys liked it! On to chapter two... sorry for the errors in the last chapter. Got one my friends to proof read this one so should be better. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Just to be safe , I don't own anything having to do with the matrix movies.

The man sat shocked in the driver seat. Not knowing how to react to Zack's sudden outburst. After 10min of silence the man speaks up.  
"Are you hungry Zack?" says the agent.  
"Yes, but I don't feel like eating anything." Zack says in a empty tone of voice.  
"When was the last time you ate?" asks the agent.  
"Two or three days...i don't know" Zack says, getting annoyed by the questions.  
"Well there's a place to eat a few miles up the road. I'll stop there and we'll get something to eat." the agent says.  
Zack says nothing back. There is a tense silence in the car again. Just the noise of the car on the road. Zack stares out the window, looking at the endless amount of trees. The agent picks up his phone out of the cup holder, flips it open and punches a few numbers in. After a few moments:  
"This is agent Smith I have found Zack, Cody was nowhere to be found." Agent Smith says trying not to send Zack into anther frenzy. Be there in about a hour or so. He shuts his phone and puts it back in the cup holder.  
"Like the movie?" Zack says softly.  
"Huh?" asks Smith curiously.  
"Agent Smith, from The Matrix" says Zack.  
"Ah, yes! Like the movie" Smith says, laughing.  
Glancing in his review mirror he glances at Zack. Still with a somewhat panicked look on his face and his eyes red from all the tears and notices he's shaking a little.  
"It's going to be ok Zack we're going to find your brother and everything will be ok. Do you want to hear some music?" Smith asks reaching for the radio."  
He cuts it on and nothing but nothing but static.  
"Stupid trees!" Says Smith in a annoyed tone.  
He starts to push random numbers. Johnny Cash's ring of fire can be heard rather clearly.  
"There we g-" says Smith before getting interrupted.  
"NOOOOOOOO! TURN IT! TURN IT OFF!" Zack says covering his ears and starts to cry.  
The sudden screaming startles Smith and he jumps and serves into the other lane and drifts back to his lane. He reaches over and cuts of the radio.  
All that can be heard is the sound of Zack's whimpers and cries.  
"Well that went well" Smith mutters to himself."  
"What's wrong Zack?" Smith asks.  
"That's the song they listed to" Zack manages to say through his tears and gasps for air.  
"Who?" Smith asks.  
"The monsters." Zack says in a low scared voice.  
Smith says nothing just lets out a sigh. A few minutes later they pull into the restaurant parking lot. Smith unlocks the doors and gets out and goes around to Zack's side of the SUV. Zack opens the door cautiously looking around as it opens. As if something is going to attack him.  
"It's ok i wont let anything happen to you Zack." Smith says  
Zack steps out onto the pavement. Smith steps behind Zack and shuts the door fast. The door slams causing Zack to jump and make a ducking motion.  
"It's alright Zack, it's just the door shutting."  
" Could you hold my hand as we walk?" Zack asks in a shaky voice.  
Smith thinks about all the horrible things that must of happened to him in those woods that would reduce someone to this level.  
"Sure, no problem" Smith says  
He takes his hand as they walk into the restaurant.

There's Chapter Two! Hope you liked it:) review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews:) i'm so glad you like it! Keep reading and reviewing please! On with chapter three!

Once inside the restaurant, Smith tries to let go of Zack's hand, but when he feels Smith's grasp loosing Zack tightens his grip. They walk up to see the menu behind the register.  
"Which one do you want?" asks Smith  
"Number...three" Zack says, sounding unsure.  
"Ok, well go wash your hands and clean your face a bit." Smith says.  
"I'll get us a table over there." Smith says, pointing to the window.  
Zack nods and walks slowly to the bathroom. Smith steps up to the table.  
"Can i help you sir?" Says the middle aged cashier.  
"Yes. I would like a number three and a number 5 please."  
The women behind the counter pushes a few buttons into the register.  
" That will be ten twenty – five sir" the women says with a smile on her face.  
Meanwhile in the bathroom Zack is looking at his dirty tear stained face in the mirror.  
"Why did i leave him in there with those monsters?" Zack ponders to himself.  
"I should still be in there with him." He says to himself as tears build up in his eyes again.  
"Snap out of it Zack! Be strong." He says trying to sound like himself again...Or at least before this whole lost in the woods thing happened.  
"What's mom going to do to me when she sees me again? Yell at me for leaving him in there? I missed her so much i hope she is happy to see me again and isn't too mad." He says to himself sounding unsure. He reaches over and turns on the sink, trying to adjust the water to a fairly warm temputure.  
"I'm so cold" He says starting to shiver.  
Sticking his hands in the warm water relaxes him somewhat. He bends over and fills his hands with the water. He then puts his face in his hands rubbing the water on his face he looks up into the mirror and notices his face is a little cleaner. He repeats the process. Though this time repeating the process a few times. Just then he hears the song playing over the speaker; Johnny Cash's Ring Of Fire. Still with his hands and water up against his face he says.  
" Nooo why that song?" Zack says, feeling the fear rising up within him he wants to scream again but doesn't want to scare the people in the restaurant outside. He takes his hands down as he watches the water splash in the sink he closes his eyes stand all the way up and wipes the water from his face. He opens his eyes behind him stands one of the human monsters

Now that my friends is what you call a cliff hanger:) review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys a bunch for reading this! You guys are awsome:)

**Disclaimer: ** I meant to say i don't own Johnny Cash's sing Ring of fire

On with chapter 4:)

Zack opens his mouth to scream but nothing comes out.

"Listen very carefully, I'm only going to say this once" Says the monster.

Zack turns around with the fear nearly suffacating him. His hands start shaking and his legs feel like jello. The man tower over Zack. He he must be about seven feet tall. Wearning a long dirty brown coat with red stains on it. Zack gulps and takes a deep breath. Trying to release some of the fear in his exhale.

"Ok" Zack barely able to say anything at all.

"If you want to see your brother again, Your going to come back into the woods and get him." Says the monster in a very evil and disturbing voice.

Zack winces at the feeling over going back in there. A lone tear runs down his cheek. But he decides to do anything to save his brother. To bring him back to safety to say how sorry he is for leaving him in there. To be able to say he loves him again. Also to give him the biggest hug Cody has ever got from anyone.

"How do i know where to go,when i go back into the woods?"

"When you get to the police station, the police are going to ask you what happended in the woods before you got out. You are going to tell them everything. Tonight after nightfall enter the woods alone. We will find you.

Zacks feels all of his muscles tense up after he hears those last four words.

"How am i supposed to get back into the woods?

"That is for you to decide." As a evil grin spreads across the mans scared and disfigured face as his dark yellow stained teeth are reveiled.

"I'll find away, Please dont hurt him!" Zack says pleading for his brothers safety.

The man laughs a manical laugh.

There's a knock on the bathroom door

"Zack are you ok? Your foods getting cold." Says smith in a concerened tone.

Zack looks over to the right to look at the door.

"Uhhhh...don't come in! I'll be out in a minute" Zack says staring at the door.

Zack looks back to where the monster was standing. He's gone, he notices that the Ring Of Fire song switches back to soft rock music. Zack wipes his face and regains composure. He walks slowy walks out the door to see smith with a worried look on his face.

"You sure your ok? You look kind of pale." Smith says firm and worried.

"I'll be fine." Zack says still looking around the restaurant and trying to hiding his shaking. He sits down and stares at his hamburger. Feeling a sudden lost for appetie . He pics it up and takes a bite to avoid suspision from Smith. He takes a long sip of his coke wich turns into a long few gulps.

"Thirsty?" Smith says with a smile.

"yes, Been a while since ive had a refreshing drink." Zack says after putting his drink back down.

"Well the police station where your mom is waiting for you is only a few miles down the road. Theres also a hotel were you guys can sleep at so we can get a hold of you two if there's any devolpes with your brother.

"Ok." Zack says staring to get ideas on how to get back into the woods without anyone following him tonight.

_In some abandoned house in the woods. _

A big metal door slides open revealing Cody tied to a old stainded bed.

"whos there?" Cody asks in a scared voice.

"Do you really have to ask?" Says the monster in a happy tone.

"Wheres my brother?" Cody asks starting to cry.

The monster makes a evil laugh escape from his lips.

"Your brother is gone!" the monster says as a grin spreads across his face.

"He never wants to see you again!" as another laugh escapes the monsters mouth.

"YOUR WRONG! Zack loves me!" Cody cries with full blown waterworks.

"You poor misguided child" The monster says in a serious tone.

"I sent one of my followers to talk to your so-called brother he said he never wants to see you again." The monster says.

Cole just cries and says

"It can't be true...it just can't be" Cody says sounding unsure.

"If he loved you why did he leave you out here?" the monster says as he leaves and slams the door behind him.

The sounds of Cody crying can still be heard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little note here: The person who usually checks my stories for errors and stuff like that has been busy for the past couple of days and he wasnt able to check this chapter in the time frame that i wanted it to be posted on this site.So i just posted it without him so im sorry for all the errors. Buth thanx for reading and reveiwing! It's not me who keeps this story going its you guys! so thanx a bunch :)


	5. Chapter 5

"_Zack! You with me? "smith says curiously as Zack stares out the window at the passing trees. _

"Huh? What did u say?" Zack answered sounding still sounding zoned out.

"I said were going to be at H.Q soon so you'll be able to see your mom!" Smith says.

Zack feels scared after hearing that. Thinking about how mad his mom is going to be for leaving Cody in the woods. He lets out a sigh.

"Well don't get to happy about it." Smith chuckles, A cheap attempt to light the mood.

"It feels as if there calling me...to come back.: Zack said.

"Who is?" Smith asks.

Zack turns his head slowly to look at smith. Without any emotion in his face.

"My nightmares." Zack says in a depressed tone.

"Don't worry Zack we'll get your brother out to." Smith says.

"Don't you get it? It's not just that the things that happened to me in there...There going to be with me forever. As much as i hate it! There going to be a part of me for the rest of my life!." Zack says with his voice getting louder."

"Every time i go to sleep there going to be in my dreams. The stuff that happened in there has...broken me, Shattered my soul.

Ruined my and Cody's life for ever! You don't how emotional he is! He will never get over this. I don't even know if he's alive or dead!.

Zack says then bursting into tears.

"I hope he still knows i love him and hope he can forgive me." Zack says crying into his hands.

"I'm sure he does Zack, your brothers nothing can change that." Smith says trying to get him to his mother. He pushes the gas pedal a little more. Smith has never been any good at helping people with problems like this.

Smith let's off the gas and pushes the brake pedal and pulls off to the side of the road.

After the car stops he puts one arm around Zack. He looks of from his tear soaked hands and wraps his arms around smith.

Smith does the same as Zack cries into Smith's jacket.

_At police H.Q _

"Carey Martin?" a officer asks looking around the room?

"Yes?" a women in the back left corner of the over lighted plain room answered worriedly."

"Your son Zack will be here in about five minutes." The officer says.

"Ok, Thank you so much officer!" Carrie says as a smile spreads across her face.

Luckily she Didn't put make-up this morning with all the crying she's been doing she would of looked like a Picasso painting by now. She was overjoyed to see Zack but her heart was only halfway together knowing that Cody was still out there.

"Would it be ok if I waited outside for there arrival?" Carrie asks hopefully.

The officer poking his back into the room.

"Yea I don't mind, Go right ahead." The Officer says enjoying his new power as a policeman

"I't's only my second day of my job." The officer says with a ear to ear grina on his face.

"Well, Congrats" Carey says practically ignoring him. Glancing at his name tag she reads _Kennedy. _

Rushing through the main doors and looking around for her son

"He hasn't gotten here yet?" She says eagerly awaiting there arrival.

A few moments later a Black SUV pulls into the station and stops shortly after.

Carrie holds her breath for moments but seems like forever to her. The Doors open and Zack comes running out.

Carrie drops everything and starts to run towards Zack. Carrie notices that Zack starts to slow down and then to a stop. She also notices the completely terrified expression that has grown on his face. Zack now what was his mother a second ago was now looking at One of the monsters that he saw just a while ago at the restaurants bathroom.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE THERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zack screams at the top of his lungs.

Falling down on his knees he cries again. Looking up only to see the monster mouths the words.

"See you soon." As that same evil grin spreads across that leather like face.

Ok i tried to have some emotion in this chapter i think it went great! I originally thought this was going to be a boring chapter then i got some brainstorms and i hope it wasn't to much drama for you guys. Well thanks for reading! And review please tell me what u though:)


	6. Chapter 6

After that the monster vanishes and it's his mom again. Zack gets up and runs to his mother. Using up the last of his energy, reaching out to her he falls into her arms.

"I'm sorry for everything mom." Zack manages to say as his vision fades to black.

"What's wrong with him?" Carrie asks in a worried voice to a nearby officer.

" Must of passed out we already have a Ambulance en route. Should be here soon the hospital is only a few min away."

The officer replies relaxed.

Carrie just holds Zack closer rubbing through his hair.

"It's going to be ok sweetie don't worry about anything." She says to her unresponsive son.

After a few moments the Ambulance arrives. They load him into the back as Carrie is about to get in she looks over at Smith.

"Thank you." she says to him with tears in her eyes. To her he is already a hero.

Smith nods and gets back into his Ford to follow them to the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital They rush Zack to the E.R

Knowing she would'nt be aloud in there she walks over to Smith and gives him a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Carrie says

"All part of the job ma'am" Smith replies happily.

"How was he acting when your found him?" Carrie asks

"I'm not sure seemed kind of out of it...Talking about monsters and such." Smith says sounding confused.

"Monsters?" Carrie asks.

"Yes Did'nt say to much about them. Also he seems pretty upset about leaving his brother in there alone." Smith responds.

Carrie remains silent thinking about how there always together. No matter what always together through all the bad and good there always with each other. She knows Zack must be a wreck about it, she also thinks about how Cody must feel how emotional he is. Her heart aches for them both. After that she looks up at Smith still standing there.

"Thank you again for what you have done." Carrie says.

"My jobs not over yet, Cody is still out there." Smith says with a worried tone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry i forgot to introduce myself, My name is Carrie Martin." Carrie says.

"Call me Smith." He says in a friendly tone.

"Like the movie?" Carrie asks.

"Yes like the movie. Smith says with a smirk.

Carrie walks back into the hospital hoping for a quick update on her son. Soon as she walks in a nurse comes up to her.

"Hi Carrie, your son is going to be ok mostly is just exhausted and a little dehydrated. He should be back to normal in a couple of hours."

Carrie feels relieved that there was nothing major bad wrong with him. Looking down at her watch its at one-thirty five.

"When can i see him?" Carrie asks anxiously.

"Well in about twenty min let the doctors finish up with him then you can go in." The nurse replies.

" Ok thank you." Carrie says as the nurse nods and leaves.

Smith walks in and sits beside her.

"Any updates on his condition?" Smith asks.

"Yes, he's going to be ok.. Just needs some rest and he's a little dehydrated" Carrie replies in a happy tone.

"That's great news...that its not worse. Sometime soon I'm going to have to talk to him about what happened out there. I know its not the best time but we have to get some info." Smith says

"That's fine" Carrie says.

Some time later the nurse comes over.

"You can come see him now." She says signaling them to follow her.

Carrie walks into the room and sits down in the chair beside his bed.

"It's going to be ok honey. Don't worry were going to find Cody." Carrie says to a sleeping and for a change peaceful Zack.

_A few hours later... _

Carrie wakes up and notices that Zack has just woken up.

"Hey sweetie" Carrie says leaning in for a hug.

Zack hugs back.

"You still love me mom?" Zack asks in a worried tone.

"Of course! Why would'nt I? Carrie responds

"For leaving Cody out there." Zack says

"Don't worry about that stuff we will find him."

Zack just looks the other way as Carrie frowns.

"Honey, Earlier when you said that you would be there...Where were you talking about going?" Carrie asks curiously.

"Nowhere you would'nt understand." Zack says

Smith comes into the room.

"Hey Zack feeling any better?" Smith asks.

" I won't feel better till I see my brother again." Zack says

"Understandable, In order for us to help find him we need to know what happened out there." Smith asks.

Zack feels the fear rising in him again not wanting to talk about it he decides to explain it anyway. The monster told him to and somehow if there listing he does'nt want to make them angry.

---------------

Well ther'es chapter six! Sorry if it was boring. Next chapter should be pretty entertaining! Well as always thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait before a update...busy with things lately. But anywho here's chapter 7:)

Three days earlier...

"I'm telling you Cody where not lost!" Zack says angrily.

"Alright then where are we?" Cody says getting frustrated.

Zack looks around at all the trees and smiles.

"The woods" Zack says trying to lighten the mood.

Cody trying to still be serious and not to laugh does it anyway.

"That was pretty funny, but seriously where are we it's going to be getting dark soon. And moms going to be getting worried if she has'nt already." Cody says with a slight laugh in his voice.

Dylan takes the map out of his back pocket.

"Oh ok here we go this way" Zack says pointing to his left while still looking at the map.

Zack knew they were lost but did'nt want to admit it to Cody cause he would know he would get worried and scared. So he thought he would delay the inevitable till he can figure out what to do next.

"Ok i hope your right Zack." Cody says sounding unsure.

"Have i ever lied to you before?" Zack says.

Cody gives him a are you kidding me look as Zack smirks at his brother again. As they continue walking.

"Gosh I wish i brought my ipod with me, it's so boring and quiet out here..." Cody says

Taking the ipod headphone out of his ear Zack says...

"Huh?"

"never mind just concentrate on where were going."

"Ok Cody" Zack says rolling his eyes.

Thirty minutes later.

Cody starting to get worried speaks up.

"Are we almost home yet?" Cody says looking at his brother in the moonlight.

"yes almost." Zack says.

Cody looks around at all the trees.

"You don't know where were going do you?" Cody says in a serious voice trying to catch his brother in a lie.

Zack does'nt answer but keeps walking.

"ZACK!" Cody yells.

Zack sits down on a nearby rock and looks at the ground.

"Ok Cody were lost...I don't know where we are. Zack says softly.

Cody tries to keep his anger inside he knows fighting about it wont solve anything.

"'Well its to dark to go further in any direction, sooooo lets wait till morning then start moving." Cody says sounding calm.

"Ok sounds good where we going to sleep at?" Zack asks curiously.

Cody looks around.

"Well guess this will have to do don't see any motels around." Cody says jokingly.

"Well that's true."

Cody takes out some blankets and pillows out of his oversized bag.

Zack looks over at his brother.

"You actually packed those?" Zack says grinning.

"Well cant be to sure." Cody says.

Cody always had a thing for over doing stuff. After throwing Zack his pillow and a blanket they take their shoes off and wrap themselves up like burritos and lay down. Cody doses off but is woken up soon after by the SONG "Ring of fire."

"Zack!" Cody says irritated.

"What?" Zack says dazed and confused.

"Turn your ipod off i'm trying to sleep!" Cody says

Zack sits up and takes his ipod out of his shoe. After looking at it he says.

"Odd." Zack says

"What?" Cody says getting more annoyed by the drawn out process.

"My ipod is off." Zack says.

Cody sits up and looks at his brother who is looking past his brother and a terrified look on his face as the moonlight shows. Cody turns his head and stares at a very tall shadowy figure standing next to a tree.

"What do we do?" Cody asks in a whisper. Knowing that the thing surely was'nt nice or would of helped them already.

"Wait a sec, Let me think" Zack says

The tall shadowy figure starts to walk towards them.

Please read and review! Thanx:)


	8. Chapter 8

Alright sorry again it took me so long to update! If you like T.V. just pretend this is season 2. Also I have decided to change some things but I'm going to leave the past chapters like they are. Just from now on there's going to be a little change. Well enough talking lets get into chapter 8: )

-------------------------

"What do you want?" Zack asks

The person says nothing but keeps walking towards them.

"RUN!" Cody screams.

They both jump up leaving there blankets and pillows they grab there shoes in there hands and run.

"Wait! I forgot my bag!" Cody says turning around.

Seeing that the monster was closer than expected Zack says.

"leave it!"

They both start running again looking back occasionally to see if there still being followed.

"Is he still behind us?" Zack asks.

When they both look back they didn't see the cliff ahead hiding in the darkness. They let out a little scream as they trip and fall down the embankment.

"You ok Cody?" Zack asks a little dazed.

"Yes, How about you?" Cody asks back.

"Yes" Zack says feeling around his legs making sure he was still intact.

"I lost my shoes!" Cody says

"Me to we must of lost them in our fall down the hill." Zack says as he starts to stand up brushing himself off. Turning to his brother offering his hand for help up"

"Thanks." Cody says grabbing his bro's hand and pulling up.

"So who was that guy?" Zack asks

"I don't know, Lets hope we don't see him again." Cody says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't worry bro I wont let anything happen to you." Zack says trying to reassure his more sensitive brother.

"I know, so what do we do know?" Cody asks.

"Its probably not a good idea to hang around here with that creepy guy walking around her" Zack says without not really knowing what to do. Zack most of the time was the leader of the two brothers always helping Cody out in tough or painful times. But this time Zack didn't know what to do. He has never been in a situation like this.

"So which way do we go?" Cody says looking at his brother.

"Well we can't climb back up the hill it's to steep." Zack says looking at the hill with the moon shining on it.

"Lets just go straight then." Zack says trying to sound brave and strong for his brother.

"Ok Cody says" Feeling a little more confidant.

Even though they are lost. Cody was kind of glad that it was just the two of them out here. Recently Zack has become a little distant towards there mom and Cody. He was glad he can be around his brother again. Looking up to the moon through the branches of the trees. Then to his brother, Wanting to talk to his bro about how he has been acting recently. But he decides this isn't the right time yet. Plus his bro didn't really like talking about feelings and all the other stuff like that. Zack has never told him that he doesn't like talking about it just that how he acts and talks just doesn't seem like that kind of person who talks about stuff like that. Most of the time when he brings something up about how he feels he can hear his bro sigh or try to ignore him. Cody didn't know why he only started acting like this recently.

"How you doing up there?" Cody asks wanting some more reassurance.

"Could be better." Zack says with a little laugh.

Cody smirks and lets out a little laugh then he looks up at the bright white moon and all the stars again. Not noticing that Zack has stopped walking ahead of him Cole bumps into him.

"Sor--" Cole says but gets interpreted.

"Sshh, there's something over there in those trees." Zack says trying to see through the darkest. The moonlight reveals some of the tree branches swaying and the sound of something walking.

"What do we do bro?" Cody whispers feeling nervous and scared.

"Just don't move" Zack whispers back.

They hear some noises coming from the direction of the moving branches. The creature moves into the light of the moon.

"It's a bear!" Cody says a little to loudly.

It turns it head and looks at them.

"Oh crap." Zack says.

It lets out a little roar and starts to walk to them.

"RUN!" Zack says.

Zack take off. Cody gets a late start cause of the paralyzing fear that rose within him. Zack yells his name again. He snaps out of it and runs to catch up to his brother. Looking behind him the bear starts to give chase. Cody's foot hit's the sharp corner of a rock. Then lets out a little scream and has to limp a little. Which slows down his running a lot.  
----------------

I tried to make this one pretty long since its been so long since I updated. Well hope you guys liked it and thanks to all my readers! Please review: )


	9. Chapter 9

Well I was going to go back and change some things in past chapters but I don't know how….So as soon as I figure that out I change it lol…hope you guys enjoy chapter 9: )

----------------

Cody limps along in a slow run looking back at the pursuing bear. The fear in his body almost paralyzes him.

"Cody! Run! Zack screams at his bro from a distance.

He forgets about the pain and just runs ignoring the pain.

_If I don't keep running I'm going to feel a lot more pain than this. _He thinks to himself.

Zack stares at his brother from behind some trees.

"For a geek he seems to run like a athlete." Zack says to himself.

"Where are u Bro?" Cody says out loud starting to get winded.

"Over here, Follow the noise." Zack says.

Cody hears some trees rustling and leaps off the path he was running on. Trips and rolls to were his brother is. They both look back at the bear running at full speed and continue to watch as it runs by them. After a few moments of silence to make sure it was safe to talk. Zack looks down at his bro laying on his back and breathing heavily.

"Was that one of those bearcoons that ransacked us that time in the woods a few months ago?" Zack says trying to lighten the mood a little and to make his brother laugh.

"Very…funny." Cody says still taking heavy breathes.

Zack still laughing to himself about how his smarter brother can still say dumb things like that sometimes. Cody Gets stands back up and glares at his brother then smiles figuring his bro was just trying to make him feel better.

"Got a injury?" Zack says looking at Cody's ankle"

"I'll be ok it's just a flesh wound. Didn't break the skin just stings a little" Cody says.

"So what now? Cody asks looking to his brother for leadership once again.

"Well we can continue going straight…the same way the bear went or we can go to the right." Zack says pointing to the army of trees. Cody looks up and sees all the tree branches pointing up to the moon like there trying to escape from the woods just like him and his brother.

"Lets go this way I really don't want to be going the same way that the bearcoon is heading." Zack says still teasing his brother.

Cody laughs again and gives his bro a weak playful punch in the shoulder.

"Never going to let that go are you?" Cody asks with humor in his voice.

"Nope" Zack says.

Moving in out of the trees Cody starts to think about how close he just was to getting attacked by a bear. Being the sensitive as he feels tears to form up in the back of his eyes.

_Cant start crying now…Zack is being strong for me I have to be strong for him…. _

Cody ponders to himself.

"You ok back there?" Zack asks after his long silence.

"Yes" Cody says trying not to sound upset about the recent events. Starting to feel unsure about getting out of here. After watching the news about how people getting lost in the woods aren't really found that often. Starting to think about that crazy guy who got them out of there resting earlier.

_What was with that guy? It was a guy wasn't it? His facial features didn't seem like a human at all. The moon that was shining on his cheeks made his skin look like really wrinkled leather. Unless the wrinkles were really scars from the people before us who tried to fight him…or it off. Until it kills its helpless victims…or prey. The eyes to they just looked like black hole with small dim yellow lights in the middle._

Cody starts to try to snap out of his morbid state of thinking. He was scaring himself with his own thoughts.

_I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him. _

Cody lets one last thought slip by before looking around the darkness surrounding him and his brother.

----------

Sorry it was kinda uneventful. The next chapter should be better! Pleaseeeee review! And thanks for reading you guys rock: )


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to In NYC for the review. I will give u a cookie and try to stay out of my cave. : ) ….on with chapter 10!

----------------------

"Will the morning ever come? How long have we been in the dark?" Cody asks growing frustrated with the darkness.

"I don't know bro. Zack says stopping to turn and look at his brother.

"Well can we try to lay down again so we can get some sleep?" Cody asks impatiently. Knowing that he probably be able to get any sleep with all the action lately.

"Yea sure lets try to find a better hidden spot this time." Zack says.

Cody walks around a little trying to find a well hidden spot using only the moonlight.

"How about here?" Cody says.

Zack walks over and takes a look at his bro's discovery.

"Looks alright to me…lets sleep with our backs against each other so we don't have to lay down on the hard surface." Zack says already starting to sit down.

As Cody does the same. After a few minutes Cody is still awake.

"Zack?" Cody says hoping is bro is still with him. His brother is already fast asleep.

Cody starts to look around at the darkest to past time till he joins his brother in dreamland.

"What was that?" Cody asks all the sudden really awake and alert.

After hearing it again he thinks about waking up his brother but decides not to until he knows it a emergency. He looks over to his left then right again. The sounds have stopped. He starts to fall into a light sleep. A while later he awakes but his eyes are still closed.

_Oh man why do I feel breathing on my face? And why does it smell like dead animal?_

Cody asks himself not wanting to open his eyes to reveal whatever it is in front of him. Slowly opening his eyes. He looks at the big wolf right in front of him with its red eyes and its dark yellow teeth still dripping with blood and slobber. Doing the first thing that pops into Cody's head.

"AHHHHHHH!" Cole screams at the top of his lungs. Completely forgetting his brother was right behind him. Zack jumps up like a rocket causing Cody to fall all the way backwards. Turns around and looks down at his terrified brother.

"What is wrong with you?" Zack asks scared and worried.

"The Wolf!" Cody says sitting up and looks at just the darkness in front of him.

"What wolf?" Zack asks sounding a little annoyed.

"It was there! I felt it's breath on my face! Then I opened my eyes and there it was looking at me with its red eyes and bloody teeth. Cody says trying to prove he's not crazy for the wolf he just saw.

"Well if there was a wolf how did it just disappear?"

"I don't know but it did!" Cody says.

"Plus what kind of wolf has red eyes?" Zack asks. Not knowing to much animals but he knew they didn't have red eyes.

"No I'm not I swear bro it was right in front of me!"

"Your losing it bro." Zack says trying to catch his breath again.

"No I'm not Zack! Why would I make up something like this?" Cody says as tears start to form up in his eyes. The moonlight shows Cody's glistening eyes as they go down his cheeks.

"Alright bro I believe you, why don't you try to get to sleep and I'll stay up and keep a lookout." Zack says trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Thank you." Cody says wiping his face and eyes.

"No problem bro" I wont let anything happen to you out here, trust me." Zack says trying his best to sound reassuring.

"I know." Cody says clearing a spot to lay down.

" I love you Zack." Cody says already about to dose of.

"ditto" Zack says.

_Twenty minutes later…._

"Well looks like things are alright around here." Zack says as he sits down and looks at his sleeping brother.

Zack lays down to catch some sleep. But doesn't notice the wolf footprints on the ground right in front of where Cody was sitting.

----------------------------

Hope you enjoyed ch10!! Thanks for reading but I will love you all forever if you review: )


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews!! And to the person wondering about when I will go back to the present day should be in the next chapter or two: ) On with ch11!…..

Cody wakes up first and immediately looks around to find Zack.

_It's daylight!_ _Cody notices squinting his eyes with blurred vision. _

"_ZACK!" _Cody yells waiting for his brothers response.

"_Over here Cody." Zack says. _

Cody squints around and see a figure standing in knee high water

"What are you doing? Cody says getting up and brushing himself off.

"Catching breakfast…or lunch whatever time it is. Zack says with a laugh.

"Have you caught anything yet? And how long have you been at this task? Cody says walking to the blurry figure. Starting to wipe his eyes.

" I haven't caught anything yet, But I have only been doing it for about five minutes." Zack says.

"Ok well I'll go see if I can find some sticks so we can cook it….if you catch anything I'm not in the mood for sushi." Cody says.

_Well that's my brother…always pretty cranky when he wakes up. And being stuck out here probably doesn't help much." _Zack thinks to himself putting his hands back in the water after seeing a fish.

"Stupid fish" Zack says as it narrowly escapes his hands.

Cody starts to gather some sticks together putting them in a pile next to where he slept.

After a while and gathering a good amount of sticks Cody starts to try to make a fire. After clearing out a spot and making a little spot for a small fire so it will be easy to put out.

"Have u caught anything yet?" Cody says turning to look at his brothers direction. Seeing him walking back up with a medium sized fish still flopping around in his grasp.

"Nice catch bro!" Cody says surprised at his bros fishing skills.

"Thanks!" Zack says proud of his catch.

_Thirty minutes later……. _

After making sure the fire was completely out they start to continue the path they were walking on. After a long walk of silence they both hear a noise coming from some bushes. There fear overwhelms them as they stand in shock and unable to move there legs.

"What do u think it is this time Cody? Zack says starting to walk a little trying to make as little noise moving as possible.

"I don't know." Cody says feeling his brothers arm start to pull him along.

The bushes start to shake even more. As a white rabbit jumps through them and makes Zack and Cody jump. They both laugh and shrug it off. As the rabbit looks at them and runs in the same way it was going. They continue to walk and Cody looks up in the air.

"Oh my god." Cody says.

"What is it." Zack says turning around.

Looking at his brother who is looking up in the sky. As Zack looks up he sees at least a hundred hawks moving in weird formations.

What are they doing? Zack asks As the birds seem to be descending.

"Coming right at us." Cody says.

Not knowing what to do he grabs his bro's sleeve and heads into deeper trees. As the birds continue to descend on them.

Well there's chapter 11! Hope you guys like it! Sorry if it was a little crappy it's been a busy past couple of days and not sleeping a lot and I thought I really needed to update! Well thanks for reading and please review: )


End file.
